Devious Unfortunate Souls: Hellraiser Drabbles
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: Serious drabbles as a companion to my humor ones. #4: Evelyn, the sister of Elliot Spencer, thinks of her brother's bravery, rise, fall, and disappearance through a heartbreaking, desperate search to find him in India. A journey deemed hopeless. VERY SAD
1. When the Time Comes

_**Author's Note: **__Hey everybody so this is just another one of my random one-shots again since I usually am up to nothing much anyways. XD This is now my serious drabble to do in side from the humor OOC ones I do. Some I try to make as accurate as possible, others are a bit on the fanon slight fluff side, PINSTY, and some take place in moments at my fic._

_**Full Summary:**__ Serious drabbles set in moments within or in between the Hellraiser franchise or my ficlets to it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>#1: <strong>__AU to 'Hellseeker', set during the conversation. For the words never spoken, Pinhead taunts Kirsty to something both know is true._

* * *

><p>The deal was set. And all was left as her simply exiting her presence as though it were as easy as that. The deal being done as soon as possible and hope to reach a new light within the currently dark life of Kirsty Cotton. Attempt to forget, ignore the nightmares, and keep her mouth shut from the others.<p>

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case for her.

This wasn't the first time, and all those to dos written thoroughly through her mind were lessons learned from mistakes. She could never forget the haunting nightmares, of the four of _them _chasing after her and finally catching her in a dead end. The Channard Institute only increased these nightmares. Dreams of being trapped in the Inferno, the what if case of never escaping in time and being left to imagine the possible horrors, the faces of the Cenobites as once innocent humans, screaming her name in pain as she watches them die slowly and horribly and then Channard succeeded in taking hers and Tiffany's lives as well.

And yet she tried to talk. Spread the words which fell on arrogant, deaf ears that refused to listen and laughed in mock at her warnings. Some died because of that, and others just continued to live their lives in the normal fashion Kirsty envied so.

There were those who understood. Trevor was now the one who stood on the fine line of those true and those foolish, only being seen as only a cruel traitor. Having used her after all these years, so unfaithful when she placed all her trust and secrets within him.

Well- not _all_ her secrets.

A master manipulator, with skillful hand at bargaining, and even after over a decade she wasn't even rusty. The memories of the deals between her and the pin headed Cenobite felt as though they occurred yesterday.

She knew his demon name. Unsure of how, but the mention of it came through a dream almost a year after the Channard Institute events. Yet never once did it slip through her name as they spoke in her pleas and the deal.

Feeling a slight temptation to smirk wickedly, the muscles by her lips twitched to doing so, but then felt at ease to calm herself. It wasn't as easy as that to simply fall out of love, but then again, the love she shared between Trevor was now probably fake anyways. There was never real emotions to it, only one sided from her blinded foolishness.

And besides, she was better than that. She had lectured this to herself countless times. She wasn't _evil_- I mean, she wasn't...she wasn't...

She wasn't like _him._ Not at all.

Somehow, as though able to feel her lurking shadow of taunts, and he grinned in the way Kirsty would've done so, giving the brunette woman's attention to focus towards him with impatience.

"Oh Kirsty my sweet child, I fear you're no longer as pure as you once were before." he cooed, whispering the words towards her directly.

Kirsty curled her fists, gritting her teeth to hold back her tongue. Maintaining a sharp glare, she refused to answer as he continued.

"All those years ago, neither you or I have forgotten. Clearly, you still remember of my humanity when I hadn't. Yet now, the goodness to it is slowly fading." he said, almost stating as a matter of factly.

Kirsty chose by then to reply in laughing mockingly.

"I'm not here to stand around and listen to this bullshit you bastard." she hissed, narrowing her deep brown eyes.

"Yet you're so willing- so eager to play right now in this own little game you and I have created, in the same matter." he replied.

"No more games. I'm sick and tired of all of this!...And you know that. And you know you'll _never_ get what you want." Kirsty said lowly.

If he had eyebrows, one of would've been arched.

"Yet I give you what _you_ want. Shouldn't we be fair to one another and settle the score. It's official for me to say that you _owe_ me in many countless ways Kirsty, as well as your own life in rely to giving my own for you to escape...all those years ago...at the Channard Institute. Do you not remember?" he reminded to her, and at that moment Kirsty's face flinched in the pain of flooding memories.

"I remember every damn day through all the hellish nightmares- because of you! I was left to worry for ten years straight as to what would become of the little box, and believe me. I got myself a thought or two about tossing in by the lakeside or having it sit nce and toasty in my fireplace while I just get to kick back and smirk." Kirsty huffed, straightening and standing confidently.

"Yet your friend Tiffany never felt as eased, even after your loyalty in promising to keep her safe to exit the Inferno, Hell, the very sole place it all began." the pin headed Cenobite pointed out, mentioning the young, sun blond haired girl Kirsty hadn't spoken to for the longest time. They had lost contact after Tiffany journied to find her mother.

Almost in something similar to Kirsty hoping to find her father, but with a difference of Kirsty's goal being impossible.

"You're one a helluva an ass to bring up friendships. Speaking of which, whatever happened to your three little friends? Must've been easy for you to just toss them away and find replacements." Kirsty snapped back, making a light 'hmph' noise as she folded her arms.

"The bonded attachments to them became...unneccessary. Yet I assure you, they're here. Now, their presence well and still as eager to play with you Kirsty, as I." and with that, deep within the shadows of darkness behind him could Kirsty see three familiar shadows and the all too familiar noise of the clicks from the chattering one.

After a brief moment, the eerily silent pause as Kirsty stared blankly at the four as though to bring back memories, before he spoke again.

"Do not look at us as though we're different. Kirsty...you and I...are no different from one another." he whispered.

No.

Impossible.

Kirsty instantly snapped her head back up in fury at those...those..._lies!_

"You're a fucking monster! And if you even think for the slightest second I'll ever come to Hell just to be like you- then Channard must've fucked your brains up when he killed you all before!" she shrieked.

"Enough!" he roared calmly, eyes tense yet still impossibly calm. Though Kirsty took the slightest glance to notice the female cenobite with her pale blue eyes gleaming darkly at her, obviously tense and willing to kill her when given order.

"It is a part of your destiny Kirsty, you know it to be true. After all these years, after all you've become. You're not the sweet, innocent girl you were before- Daddy's girl certainly has fallen wicked." he breathed, cold breath following through. The place had indeed suddenly become deathly cold as though to add in effect for the mysterious environment Kirsty couldn't tell was either inside the Lament Box itself or an unfamiliar place of the Labyrinth itself.

"I would nev-" Kirsty started as he beat her to it.

"Yet here you are. Now. Offering in an exchange to murder five souls, your supposed loving husband included on this list." he chuckled.

"Trevor doesn't have a soul. He's nothing more than lying shit- he's no innocent than any of you." Kirsty defended.

"Nor as innocent as you. You know your way well around the Labyrinth, this is truly indeed something remarkable to Leviathan's sights- and my own." he said simply before quickly continuing.

"You cannot ignore it all Kirsty. You may have tried once and briefly succeeded but now there's no stopping it. You see it as clearly as I do. The Lament Box's teasings, my own lust for you, Leviathan, my own God, seeks favor to you in interest to being a Cenobite of high power...Don't you see it Kirsty?"

Kirsty was deathly quiet for the moment, knowing she couldn't shake her head and remain in denial to the facts he had pointed. It was true, there was something of whispers whenever she came near the Box, he himself had admitted to wanting her restlessly, and now it appeared the very God of Hell approved to her.

It simply couldn't be though.

And with that, she shook her head.

He laughed.

"Oh child, so nieve- none of that has changed even after these years. I see through your lies, and I _know _you see it as clearly as I know. You and I are no different from one another except for the line of humanity and Earth standing in my way to grabbing your soul...hmph." he stopped short suddenly.

"What?" Kirsty pressed, unable to help the suspensful curiosity of herself.

"You're so blinded by foolishness, you're still unaware of the fact your soul cries to me, that it wants this in your sub conscious. Only now, fully aware will you deny." he finished.

Immediately regretful of even asking to have heard that for a response, Kirsty was then startled by her own self- the moments she had been unaware of. Perhaps...

"Let us not argue, it shall only waste each other's time. Besides, don't you have five souls to bring to me?" he questioned.

Kirsty, finally accepted herself to smirk as wickedly as he had done so before.

"Oh believe me, I have some unsaid things left to say to Trevor personally, and you have your own ways of finishing my sentences..._Xipe." _Kirsty said, whispering his word for the last part to it.

He grinned in satisfactory, having known he had overcome her manipulation was now having things balanced his own way. That he was now the puppet master, controlling her in ways she was unaware of...for now. All that mattered was this was the perfect start for him to easily manipulate her mind, twist it into becoming like his own.

She was the very shadow image of him, a very thin line standing in their way. All it took was just a nudge, and soon she would fall as to being just like him.

Both were aware, with different reactions. His of eagerness, and hers of denial.

Kirsty turned, for just the only slightest second with her back turned as she heard his echoing laughter of a soft chuckle before he spoke in one final sentence.

"I will see you in Hell, Kirsty Cotton, when the time comes for you to join me willingly as by my side." he said.

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? Just for a quick note, I said this was AU anyways- but Chatterer and Nikoletta were indeed ressurected twenty years after HR2 according to the comics, as it was mentioned in a conversation shared between Nikoletta and Xipe. (I didn't read the comic, I just looked on the Wiki. I guess she brought it up as to thanking him...I dunno.) It was never said if Butterball was or not, but I decided to bring him back just for the fun of an AU twist.<strong>_

_**So...both Xipe and Kirsty know she's slowly falling into darkness. Hm...**_


	2. Twistedly Together Forever

_**#2: **__All the fiesty but beautiful Shana Harley wanted was to find her lover, Jimmy Hammerstein, after she was told he 'disappeared' after the bloody massacre at the Boiler Room. And one day, the heartbroken woman stumbles upon the most peculiar yet inticing puzzle box..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: <strong>__I do own Shana Harley, she is an OC of mine. LOL, figured CD had some love once in his life. Um...brace yourself for human angst. XD (Potter Puppet Pals reference to 'Wizard Angst'.) Everyone always does a fic of a random OC opening the Box, so why not try my own. But pehaps, things aren't all about to end the typical way..or will they...or will they not? Hm..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ϧ<strong>__** Enjoy! ✏**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Attention!: While reading this, to get you in the mood of something in angsty sadness, listen to 'Kiss the Rain' by Yiruma. It's a BEAUTIFUL piano piece. And then 'Where Will You Go' by Evanescnece when Shana opens the box, and then 'Sally's Song' by Amy Lee once Shana has the deep conversation with Jimmy. LOL, I make my own soundtrack to my one-shots.<strong>_

_**Wow..I really like sad music. XD**_

* * *

><p>She supposes she should be happy.<p>

After all, it seemed as though she had all the perfect life could ask for at such a young age. A somewhat kindly family, despite the father figure that was missed in her lifetime when he abandoned her and her mother at the young age of six, fairly loyal friends, and a charm that brought interest to men. She was beautiful, of course, mocha brown skin with the well put complexion of shoulder length, midnight black hair, and deep hazel eyes.

The weight of the world never really did fall on her shoulders though, but at times it almost felt as though she were the blame to everything in society, and with that, she turned against it- rather it was fair for it having betrayed her.

So, she was a biker rebel. Changing from the sweet, innocent little girl that longed for a father but never too demanding into a fierce, strong, feisty woman unafraid of a fight and unwilling to back down as she rode on wild nights. Nearly flunking high school in her senior year, she hadn't cared at all as she dyed one long, particular edgy bang in front of her face a pure red. Shana Harley always loved the color red- but never blood.

And then later, at the age of nineteen, she met Jimmy Hammerstein at the local yet infamous club, the Boiler Room.

* * *

><p><em>Her friend had been wooed by the club owner, playboy J.P. Munroe- whom Shana took no interest at- and disappeared upstairs to his bedroom upstairs.<em>

_'Most likely fucking her.' she bitterly thought. Shana had heard all the stories of how he would use women for one night stands, and with that, not wanting to join the long, countless list of used women she made herself appear average and not in anything of skimpy clothes other than a half shirt worn under her baggy leather jacket._

_But somehow, the local D.J to it caught her eye much to her displeasure of not wanting to get any hookups._

_To think, that all Shana had wanted was a drink._

_He had been unable to take his eyes off the very sight of her, her eye catching streak of red dyed bang most likely being how he spotted her, and he flushed when she noticed his stare. Quickly, she approached him boldly._

_"So, am I supposed to expect a catch phrase of 'come here often'?" she inquired, arching one of her eyebrows as she raised her voice to beat the loud, rock music for him to hear._

_He laughed, in a bit of relief she wasn't seemingly like one of those dim witted prostitutes that J.P. seemed to favor in due to their gullilblness._

_"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm a D.J.- not a Casanova." he assured with a playful wink as she rolled her eyes._

_"Then explain why you look like a love struck Romeo when you were lookin' at me?" she retorted, laughing as she noticed him then turn beet red at his cheeks._

* * *

><p>Yet now, in the present moment of her life currently one year after the gruesome, horrifying events of the bloody Boiler Room massacre...with so many dead people...Jimmy rumored to be amongst them, but hos body never found.<p>

Walking across the living room of her small, but comfortable apartment she stared over to the wall that hung several pictures of her and him- _them_ together. Happy. In love. In each other's arms. Ecetera. There were some taken at the Boiler Room by friends, whether they were half drunk with silly smiles and with an old CD on their pinkies, colliding them together as thought rings..._wedding rings perhaps if she wanted to pretend._

And there were countless, too many damn times, that she had pretended. Pretend to be happy when in the face of the public, pretend to smile and assure to those curious she was fine, pretend life would go on.

Even after a year, she remained strong in firmly believing there was always a chance. That Jimmy could always turn up, alive and well with his arms wide open for her to run to in a hug. Grasp ahold of what was a now a bleak light to a fairytale ending, the kind most young girls had dreamt of when they were younger. Marriage, children, la la la, the end.

Oh...for goodness sake, who the hell was she kidding? The happiness she hoped for was bullshit. When did things ever go her way anyways? The whole damn world stopped caring for her the minute the memories of her father simply walked out of the house with cold, lifeless eyes, leaving her a sobbing child and her mother hysterical and infuriated. Why be surprise? It was typical of the world to give her the littlest things of happiness, and then steal them away when the little things meant something big for her...

Feeling hot tears form in her eyes, she used the sleeve of her shirt to harshly wipe them away. They were useless anyways.

_'The damn world isn't gonna feel sympathy for ya Shana, just because you shed a few tears. You could cry a whole 'effing river and nobody would notice.' _she bitterly thought to herself.

It wasn't fair.

Jimmy had been the only one to care about her.

* * *

><p><em>The countless times he had engulfed her in a hug, the warmth and support from it instantly taking away whatever pain she felt. Stroking her soft hair with his gentle hands, listening intently as she felt finally able to pour the emotions of angst to him. To cry on his shoulder, while he waited patiently, soothingly assuring her it was going to be alright.<em>

_When on the brightest days, they had laughed. He was horrible at cracking jokes, but they both laughed at how bad he was anyways. Dancing like fools despite the fact she didn't know how to dance. He taught her, placing her hands gently on her hips and showing her how to move- and despite the awkward and clumsiness to it, she eventually learned how to let herself go in the music. Especially whenever it was when he was busy deejaying to the songs._

_They were in true, pure love. They hadn't mentioned many details to any of the others as to what kind of a true, deep relationship it was. So in damn love it hurt them both to be apart._

_She hired a friend of hers to fix up an old bike and presented it to him as his birthday gift, promising that one day she would teach him how to ride, and together they would ride away from it all. Together._

_He whispered into her ear that he promised her 'Forever' in a murmur._

_And she hadn't even notice him slip the engagment ring on her finger until he implied for her to look down at her right hand._

* * *

><p>What was the use to it anymore? There was no 'forever' anymore.<p>

Just times she would lay in bed, tossing and turning in questionable dreams. Just to wonder what could've ever happened to all those poor people at the Boiler Room, and what could've caused that awful bloodbath...

* * *

><p><em>She had rushed herself down to the police station the minute she had heard about the countless dead bodies after the mysterious but deadly attacks on the streets from those mysterious monster-like creatures.<em>

_Shana didn't give a shit whatever those were, her only main concern was to see if Jimmy was alright. So, they asked if she could identify anybody. _

_Unveiling the bodies was a horrible sight, all the blood and awful ways these people were killed, Shana threw up twice, had to leave the room four times, and even blacked out at the sight of three people that were lodged together by one pole. Between the blood and gore, some faces were a bit recognizable..._

_Yet Jimmy was nowhere to be found amongst the group. Giving her something of a bit of relief..._

_And an even deeper worry._

* * *

><p>Even through harsh rainstorms, she had beared through to put up some missing posters of him, ask if anyone had seen or heard of him.<p>

Searched far and wide, all over even in places Jimmy had told her he strongly disliked or warned her never to go to for the possibility of them being dangerous. She begged witnesses to know if they knew anything, remembered anything, saw anything, anything at all in relations to Jimmy Hammerstein.

Yet no one knew at all. Or no one alive at least.

There were murmurs and glances she had receieved from other people, stares that she was crazy. Insane. That her restless pursuit was pointless. All hope was lost, and surely at some point Shana would give up. But she hadn't, not even for a full year.

But she had exhausted herself to an impossibility. Her heart refused to accept it officially he was gone forever, but her common sense was screaming it loud and clear to her stubborn mind.

Glancing over to her window, she noticed the grey storm clouds forming, and a drizzle of rain beginning.

Sighing, Shana placed herself down onto her small couch, glancing over to the coffee table at the odd sight that laid in front of her. Something in the mix of a deep bronze and lovely glowing, golden color in ancient patterns. The feel to it and shape something almost in reminder to a Rubix Cube...

The mysterious little puzzle box she had found.

* * *

><p><em>Wandering through the streets, almost late at night when she had searched through stores in the early days of her search, asking store owners if they had seen him.<em>

_Coming across a tiny, unfamiliar pawn shop that looked as ancient as the crusty man inside with the mysterious smile he flashed to her, his hands kept onto a puzzle box. Enticed, Shana felt as though in a daze- hypnotized perhaps, as she felt through the whole time as though she could hear Jimmy's voice calling her over and over again in the soft whisper, when she pretended to be asleep after they made love, while he murmured her name in his sleep._

_Shana..._

_Shana..._

_Shana..._

_"What is your pleasure, madam?" the man inquired curiously as Shana found herself plopping herself in a seat, eyes wide and gazed. She truly wasn't herself, still hearing his voice in her mind, trapped in something of a spell, and her voice almost with no emotion as she rumaged through her wallet, placing out a fair amount of cash of about $50 dollars or so- and putting it softly down on the table._

_"T- The box..." she whispered._

_She hadn't heard what he had said after she took it and left, something of it always being hers. Strange, but that was the closest she could remember it to being..._

* * *

><p>Bored, upset, scarred, broken hearted- Shana found herself playing with this peculiar little box- the whole time unable to stop thinking about Jimmy and everything she would've been willing to do- Hell, even go to Hell for him- and through it all as she was able to solve the little box.<p>

Her soft tears dried a bit now, as she even managed to make a small smile at the chimous noise it made...almost similar to a lullaby.

Sighing tiredly from the earlier crying, she felt a little sleepy, about to close her eyes when suddenly, the box snapped up and automatically moved on its' own.

Shana jumped, terrified as she sent it sailing across and bouncing it against the pale green wall of her living room. Leaning back her couch in panic, heart thumping wildly against her chest in fear and arising panic, she widened her eyes in disbelief. A chilling wind blowing past, making her hair blow a bit.

Her own walls seemed to open up suddenly, as the little box danced in blue lightening-like patterns, the walls opening to the sight of a bright light...an opening? Either or, Shana was terrified into the temptation of screaming. Running away. Doing something- but her mind was in such a state of shock she could barely move.

But when she finally was able to gasp for air and move again, Shana jumped off her couch and hid behind it, glancing over to the box and opening, the whole time trembling in fear as figures had begun to approach from it.

Well, first came the sound of something obnoxious sounding, as though two heavy things being constantly clanged together..pistons? Cocking her head to one side in curiosity, Shana narrowed her eyes to try and see the sight to it and gasped as a muscular being approached first, with pistons rammed through his skull.

Then followed a pale yet pretty woman behind him, coming up behind him in a purr as they merely glanced to one another lustfully and seductively (in a relationship perhaps?). She was bald, with a cigarette lodged through her throat, and to Shana looked as though she were in something of a dreaming state- barely aware of any of this while she on the other hand was plain horrified.

Then followed the noise of something moving as though a robot were moving, and Shana's eyes were widened beyond disbelief and what she felt as though were to pop out. This being, had five CD's lodged through his (Yes...she was certain it was a male) head, and one loaded through as though ready to be ejected out of his mouth and fired like a ninja star, a bit humorous for Shana..but...there was something...somehow...familiar...

"Wait." come the noise of an English accent mixed with a demon's voice, causing goosebumps to spread about Shana's body as she saw the final being approach from the bright light as well. He, like the other three, was clad in black leather with freshly bleeding wounds, while his head was a in grid-like pattern, with pins following through.

His dark, pure black coal eyes stared about the room before calmly stating:

"Come out, come out wherever you are Shana Harley. We won't hurt you.." the pin headed monster assured.

The monster with CDs lodged through his head seemed to tense suddenly, as though frozen in remembrance.

Shana froze as well, having turned and hidden herself behind the couch once the pin headed monster arrived through. Breathing barely, her eyes widened in surprise at how they even knew her name. Getting up on her fours, she began to crawl to the nearby door while in hopes of remaining hidden. She had already gotten a fair start ahead and they hadn't even noticed ay shadow movement from her view when...

Suddenly, she felt a cold, hard chain wrap around right ankle, yanking her out of the couch and towards the four monsters, despite Shana's squeak in the surprise and screaming as it quickly dragged her before she could grasp onto the couch or run away.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" she shrieked, screaming in fear as the pin headed monster laughed at the dark humor he found of her screams. Shana tried to sit up, grasp her ankle and free herself but it was no use as the pin headed monster had the chain do something to slam her on the ground again.

So horrified she was going to die, Shana couldn't help herself but to cry in between her panicked screams.

"No tears please child, it's only a waste of good suffering." the pin headed monster told her calmly, dark eyes staring straight into her scared hazel ones. Glancing over, Shana took notice to the piston headed monster licking his lips eagerly, and the dreamy girl only remained in a cold stare with her doe eyes of a deep brown.

But the one with CDs in his head remained tense, almost as though worried as the pin headed turned to notice and remarked in a bit of light surprise.

"Ah...so you know this girl, don't you?" he questioned.

Shana glanced back and forth to these to, cussing under her breath as she stilled tried to unravel herself from the tight chain around her ankle, but still couldn't do so or barely move. Her hazel eyes took to notice the CD being look at her in something of a glance...so familiar...despite him not having any eyes. Somehow, it was though he must've made a mental answer or something of that in Shana's mind trying to rack some answers, when the pin headed monster made another reply.

"..You love her Jimmy, don't you?"

_Jimmy._

_No._

_Impossible._

_This couldn't be..._

But in one way, Shana wanted to believe this entirely, as she brushed her infamous red bang out of her face to look up and see...if there was anything truly familiar to this CD monster being her precious Jimmy Hammerstein. There wasn't, which made her heart wince at the pain of that.

"What did they do to you Jimmy?" Shana whispered, tears in her eyes as she was unable to stop herself from speaking in manner to these monstrous beings, more or less specifically the CD one supposedly Jimmy.

There came no reply, testing Shana's patience as she grit her teeth, narrowing her hazel eyes straight towards the pin headed monster she figured was the leader.

"You demon BASTARD! What did you DO to Jimmy?" she screamed. Had she had had the opportunity, with her leg freed, she would've charged after this pin headed monster and claw at him with her nails.

The pin headed monster staring right back at her with coldly eyes without any effort, though remained calm.

"We are not demons, child. We are Cenobites, explorers further regions in the forbidden pain and pleasure. Demons to some, angels to others." he explained sharply to her.

Shana bit her lip, anger growing to this 'Cenobite'.

"I didn't ask for any fuckin' S&M session asshole! Give me my Jimmy back!" she screamed, looking over to the CD 'Cenobite' she now believed was truly Jimmy.

"Jimmy! Jimmy! Please! Look at me! It's me! I know you can't see me but hear me! My voice! It's Shana! Shana Harley!" she tried truly so hard for him to remember, if he even could. Again, no response- only making Shana swallow hard to fight back tears as she tried again.

"The girl you met three years ago! October 17th, the year of 1990! The girl you said you only loved more than anything! Jimmy please! Come back! Come back to me! I know you're still in there! DAMMIT JIMMY! REMEMBER!" Shana screamed, slamming her fists hard against the white carpet of her floor, tears spilling from her eyes.

"The poor girl dreams about you." the this dream-state woman 'Cenobite' noted over towards Jimmy softly.

Shana snapped her head up again, heart pounding in roaring anger.

"I don't just dream about you! I think about you every second of my life! Wonder about you! Worry! Fear! Care for! I LOVE YOU!" she screamed, meaning every true word.

Jimmy finally seemed to make something of a response, despite being blind, and took a step forth towards the pinned Shana, every move sounding electronic as Shana stared, teary eyed while he was able to find her cheek, brush away the red bang that had returned to cover her eye, and carress her cheek as more tears spilled from her eyes.

_'Shana..'_ came a deep, familiar voice in her mind, as she looked up to know for certain it was Jimmy...his voice...well, the one in her mind. Her hands reached up to grasp his hand that continually carressed her cheek, holding it to remain in one place.

"Oh Jimmy...what happened to you? Why?" she whispered hoarsely.

_'Oh Shana, Master he...he's going to take you to Hell. Make you just like me, Terri, Rick, and J.P.' _he told her through her mind in full worry.

Shana looked up, bewildered. Glancing, the doe brown eyes familiar to little Terri- the poor lost good girl Shana never really spoke to but honestly felt sorry for her, J.P.- the spoiled brat rich club owner, but honestly Shana blamed his parents for probably spoiling him half to death as a kid, therefore making him that way. Rick...that sweet bartender that made her laugh with the fire jokes he told...she couldn't see him anywhere, but figured he was- well- back in _Hell._

Shana trembled in fear at the thought of it. Why would Jimmy be in Hell? He never deserved to go to Hell, he had done nothing at all to deserve that. No..no..no..

"Jimmy...you're not one of them...there's good in you. I know...I know.." she breathed, closing her eyes peacefully as she shook her head, unable to think straight.

_'No Shana. I- I'm a monster. They fuckin' made me like one, and I can't help myself but to give into pain. It feels so right, but it's not me. I hate it, I hate it all but I can't help myself. I'm scared Shana...that he's gonna make me be the one to kill you or...' _he trailed, clearly upset and shaken as he spoke thoroughly in her mind, the very hear of his voice would've normally been a relief. But for Shana, it was honestly terrifying.

"Or what?" she asked, voice raised a little bit higher.

_'Turn you into a Cenobite. Like him. Like...like me.' _he said, sulking his head down in shame.

Shana pulled her hands away from him instantly, trembling in denial as she shook her head quickly but as though her head were twitching.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing...no Jimmy. I said you're not one of them, never. You...you can't be." Shana paused, trailing as she bit her lip. A swell of anger arose in her heart, about how changed Jimmy had become from it all.

"DAMMIT JIMMY! You're not a fucking monster! You're Jimmy Hammerstein- local D.J. and my fiancé! My loving fiancé who promised me forever! Well? Where's forever?" she snapped, raising her right hand to show the diamond ring she had never once taken off or let out of her sight. She realized suddenly again that Jimmy couldn't even see it but didn't care.

_'Shana...I __**can**__ give you forever.'_ he drawed suddenly, making Shana pressed with curiosity.

"Wha-...you can?" she whispered, though obviously hoping that it meant Jimmy was going to say he would leave these monsters. But of course, she knew in the deep pits of her heart that wasn't true.

_'You won't like what I have to say next but...I can really give you forever. Immortality. And you and I can remain together forever, just like you and I both said. But...in order to do that you...you have to come with me. To Hell.' _he told her.

Go to Hell. The very words froze in Shana's mind, as she glanced and noticed the pin headed Cenobite calmly awaiting, though dark eyes still narrowed. Probably, Jimmy pleaded to him for him to wait while J.P. and Terri stood bored and impatiently.

"Master, I want to go home." Terri said in a whispery, dreamy tone but of boredom. Shana felt a bit of venom to Terri, lead to believe the seemingly sweet, shy, confused good girl was officially gone and replaced by this wicked girl Cenobite.

But that didn't matter, she left herself to debate the very off. What was Hell like, anyways? Was it truly a nightmare? Or...was it actually beautiful? Would anyone miss her if she did go? Anyone cry if she disappeared? Her mother was dead, long gone and Shana hadn't seen her father since that fateful night. No siblings, no aunts or uncles, no cousins.

Perhaps...well...if it meant being with Jimmy.

Being with him together, forever.

_Forever._

A sudden lust of greed overcame Shana, her heartbeats crying to say yes, as she had wanted him back for so long. Here he was. Just as she had always wanted. Always wished for. Dreamt for. Why be fearful? She would have him by her side, even if they were in Hell.

Besides, she _did_ say she was willing to go to Hell to be with him.

A twisted darkness grew in slowly to Shana, as she grinned wickedly. Noticing how Jimmy had gotten to his feet, outstretching his hand for her to grasp ahold of her.

_'You're going to have to come anyways, but in this way...you'll be with me forever. Shana...please?' _he whispered.

Shana glanced over, noticing Terri give a rather kindly smile and J.P just shrug, and the pin headed Cenobite stare at Shana with a look as though he knew exactly what she was going to say.

Shana took one last glance around her room, the very last farewell to it- and as if on cue a booming thunder echoed across from outside. Obviously the light drizle having evolved into hard, pouring rain and a violent thunderstorm.

Shana stood straight up, taking his hand and grasping it tightly- knowing she would never have to ever let go ever again.

_'Let us go home..' _he said to her, almost happily.

They found each other again. And were finally complete.

"Together." she mouthed silently to him, a wicked look in her eyes as she looked to the pin headed Cenobite who smiled in satisfactory.

"Ah child, so a powerful love is enough to twist your mind into interest?" he said, almost as though a joke.

"Yes." came a reply from her as for the first time, a dark smile spread on her lips.

_'Shana- wait. The pain is going to be awful.' _Jimmy said suddenly, worried. Truly, he had never wished so badly in his life to have the ability to see again. Just to see her beautiful face once again. But in another way, he was thankful. Because he wouldn't be forced to witness it be tortured, to see her in that kind of unbearable pain.

"Won't I find pleasure in it as well?" Shana inquired, arching a brow in curiosity.

_'As you wish.' _he said, their hands intertwining and able to easily find one another in such a way that would never truly die as both eagerly followed with the others to return to the Chambers of the Labyrinth, the Inferno- as Shana had learned of, Hell itself.

* * *

><p>And later, despite the horrifying pain- exchruciating screams and unbreable horrors Shana was mortified to have learnt she was still alive from despite feeling the very burning pleasure to it upon her flesh, an experience unlike any other thing she could compare of, the young woman took a glance in the mirror to see the very sight of herself after the dark God, Leviathan, had finished creating her.<p>

Mocha brown skin had paled rather, almost in one way sickly but in another way still glowing, most of her beautiful shoulder-length black hair gone forever- however the red streak had remained, now made longer to cover a huge partial part of her face, the redness to it darkened, as by then Shana noticed it was forever bleeding little droplets of blood at timings. Her eyes were now a uniquely changed, even brighter hazel- completely inhuman almost as though they would glow in the dark shadows, and now with such tiny pupils difficult to find

Clad in black leather,a flowing skirt with a belt that held such sharp knive-like weapons- no- not weapons, _tools _to pleasure and pain, and a half shirt with V like cleavage to expose her breats, which was now forever scarred by a long, very deep, cut on each, and met to make a small 'x'. Glancing done at her hands when remembering about the engagement ring she had forgotten to take off, luckily remained but, now her fingernails were long and sharped like knives, but rather a blood red color. Her back throbbed and bled so badly, she was able to turn to find it was exposed, and altered to be a pointed, exposed spine.

She felt- yes strangely now a common ability for the Cenobites to feel one another's presence, Jimmy approached her from behind, managing through without ease despite her marvel of being blind as he placed a hand to her cheek and carressed it lovingly.

_'I heard of Master saying he wanted to address you as the Feline Cenobite, due to your apparently glowing eyes and cat-like claws, and you yourself are now my consort.' _he murmured to her softly in his mind.

She stared blankly at him, lovingly though she had forever lost her ability to show emotions in her eyes except for a devious, wicked look.

"I love you." she whispered to him, voice hoarse, breath shown through the coldness of Hell itself.

Hell was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The twisted, sickening sights were such a marvellous pleasure, Shana had felt shame as to not accompaning Jimmy earlier before had she had known of this.

_'This...Shana...is the forever I promised you.' _he said, almost laughing as her eyes still stared in marvel.

"Together...forever." she murmured, the pleasure and joy escaping her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...longest one-shot by far. I'm sorry, I probably bored you all to tears. I wanted to do a somebody turning into a Cenobite fic so badly, but then I made this too long to describe the details as to what happened. This probably is really corny and stupid, ain't it? *blushes* *grins*<strong>


	3. Limbo's Letter

_**#3: **__One year after the events of 'Hellraiser 3', Joey Summerskill finds that Elliot had not left her behind empty handed. For she found a letter written to her of many things, including a love that could never be..._

* * *

><p>ϧ|Iʚ<p>

:

:

:  
>:<p>

One year.

12 months.

365 days.

No matter what of the numbers, or how she changed them they always seemed to remain in the same matter of being alike, that they all were the amount of time that had passed from the events of a raised Hell colliding on Earth.

When evil walked the Earth for just it's briefest time, in the for of a demon being with deathly pale skin, onyx eyes and _of course_ the infamous pins- a face that could only be enough to continually haunt Joanne Summerskill.

Yet the light brown haired reporter only had fearful dreams of him early on, when easing through the first few days. But by the end of the second week, all the dreams stopped revolving around him.

Admittedly, she dreamt of his little handmaid army a bit more often than him. Wondering if they were satisfied with their decisions to what they've become, more or less if some had been given chances- remembering Doc, her friend, and the deejay of the Boiler Room who had a kindly attitude. Did they truly deserve to go to Hell? And what of Terri? _Terri... _the sweet, lost, confused homeless girl finally given a chance that was well deserved. Stolen by the wicked demons that seduced her with the offer of her desperate unability and obsession of dreaming.

But no. The dreams soon stopped of them as well. The dreams of them chasing after her, the golden box with the musical tune to it, they all went away. Hell, even Hell itself someitmes seemed like a faint memory from the true dreams she violently tossed and turned about in bed.

The face of Captain Elliot Spencer, a handsome and kindly face of the brief yet oddly close friendship formed between one another. _He _was what she dreamt of, the memories, the touch to one another when his hand had gently carressed her cheek.

Afterwards of the events, Joanne found herself slacking from her reporter searches of a desperate 'big time' story- not without the memories of Doc being her kind cameraman- to learn of Elliot's past. A World War I soldier, a brave man broken by the awful scars of unmentionable ordeals he had experienced, to lose faith in God according to what a document had said from a questioning of his younger sister. Apparently- his family had searched him for a brief year, before finally giving up their desperate search, declaring him murdered by an unknown local somewhere within India and the body disposed of.

Yet he had been here. Trapped endlessly in the Limbo, never truly freed at all from that monstrous demon, in which Joey felt sympathy for him and anyone else who suffered the same fate as him...there had been others, hadn't there been? As Pinhead had mentioned.._.'The shadow of my former troop'._

In request and curiosity, Joey kindly asked from those in current ownership of what the Spencer family once had of his posessions, claiming to have been a long lost relative.

_("Darling, now I don't think you'da even known yer grand ol' uncle here.) _was the intial response from the Southern accented man, grinning in somewhat mock when she asked. Eventually, he gave in to her offer and handed her the box of supplies.

Yet upon opening it, the photos briefly taken of him from comrade training and a somewhat copy to the original photo found of him as a Captain, Joey found a piece of paper flying out form the box suddenly. Not at all deformed or wrinkled, rather recent looking in the strangest way possible.

"What the fuck..." she mumbled, smiling at the insanity of her newly turned skeptical mind to believig that perhaps somehow Elliot actually _wrote _a letter to her through the Limbo or in Hell. But the smile faded when the date and skeptical turned to truth and reality, an undated, yet recently written letter as though somehow through supernatural ways placed through the Box.

_Joanne,_

_You're most likely skeptical and surprised if you've found this. I don't know how you'll end up finding this, but any sort of link involving my name and I've had it that this letter be given to you immediately. The Limbo has a few secrets I learned to play on my own even in my own personal Hell._

_I know these events will most likely scar you. And for my fault to it, I completely blame myself to any pain you may have been placed within. Living in a Hell right now, even? I'd understand, the demons are of no such pleasure in sight to keep in memories. I can't honestly tell you the amount of regret I feel in my heart for being the cause to these problems, more or less the weight of the world placed on you. But I've always believed in you Joey, I've always known you were strong. Stronger than what you thought of for that matter, and hopefully you've learned to see that now._

_These emotions I feel form myself in the very thought towards you, seem similar to childish chemistry, but admittedly I've grown to the realization of it and learned to slowly accept it. Perhaps it's once sided from my view? I'm laughing now at the idea of looking like a fool, but better to have done so in chance. Joey, I suppose you prefer this nickname, (though personally I find your real name so lovely to flow off my tongue) admittedly I wish I could've been freed. Stay on this Earth by your side through it all and spend the rest of my true human life with you. But I can never do so, in the tragic truth it pains me, it can never me. It was never meant to be I suppose._

_Joanne, you are a fine, strong, brave, beautiful young woman. I hope that somehow within a distant future, when and if I ever find peace within myself and freedom from this monster I'm locked up in, I hope to see you on the other side in peace. At a bright light in a field of beauty, and hope even before so, that if I cannot meet you there, that you meet your father._

_Becuase...because I love you, Joanne Summerskill. And shall love you so for all eternity._

_Elliot Spencer_

...

:

:

:

:

"...I love you too Elliot." Joey moaned in the softest reply in the whisper of pain, watered eyes of a pain to the reality of the unability to be together. And the chances to it slim, but in whatever case of an offer or alternative, she would indeed seize it.

She knew she most likely had not heard him when she mentioned those words. Even if he were a spirit in Limbo, he wouldn't have most likely heard her.

Her cheeks were stained with streaming soft tears, her free hand immediately wiping them away.

In the determination of her spirit, if she had the ability to write a response, she would've done so. She kept one true goal, what would've been written down in the letter, in her mind for an alternative.

_When my time comes, I promise I'll see you again Elliot._

* * *

><p><strong>Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! I have habit of turning to fluff, don't I? Sorry if it's too fluffy. I truly love JoeyElliot so much!**


	4. Where Did You Go Elliot?

_**#4: **__Elliot's sister, Evelyn, contemplates over the bravery, rise, fall, and loss in disappearance of her brother when finally giving up the search to find him in India._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Figured from the last one I'd expand on the character of Elliot's sister, my OC, whom I have decided to name Evelyn. Enjoy! I kinda based her appearance off Rachel Weisz's character Evelyn O'Connell from 'The Mummy'._

* * *

><p>᧦|ƾ<p>

...

:

:

:

:

Anyone could see from the clear she didn't belong here in such a wild world.

Beautiful woman indeed, young in her twenties, with twisted locks of such curly, untammable lovely honey brown hair. Snow white skin such a gentle glow, kissed by the sun to a bright tan from the long days of exposure towards the sunlight despite the creatively fashion hats worn upon her head for long hours. And dazzling emerald eyes with the sparkle with an ability for to grab anyone's attention at ease.

But for Evelyn Spencer, the attention always faded when her elder brother entered the room she would be presently in, with those haunting frost blue eyes in a kindly gaze. Sweetening smile of assurance that followed to his smooth words.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on Eve! Run! Run!" Elliot encouraged, the seven year old grasping ahold of his five sister's hand to frolick and ran about like innocent fools in the beautiful green fields of extraordinarily yard, the mansion they grew up within.<em>

_Her dress whipping in lash against the wind, Evelyn giggled, smiling as they stumbled and spun on the ground. The stains upon her brightly colored dress were of no concern as Elliot kindly gave her a nearby dandellion, one for himself as well. Gray and puffy, Evelyn watched as Elliot gave it a full puff, and the little puffies flew, gliding gently about as the wind carried it._

_Evelyn smiled at her brother, his kind eyes staring at her emerald green ones, as he nodded and mouthed kindly for her to go on, and did so._

_The two siblings watched the 'puffies' blow away until no longer within their sight, giggling and waving goodbye to them and wherever the wind took them._

* * *

><p>But with every thought she thought of him, his eyes were redenned from the influence of heavy usage to alcohol, and teared from the endless pained tears of the nightmare memories of the Great War. Smooth words gone, but a hoarse cry of such pain and fury that frightened Evelyn to see her kind brother twisted in such a way. As though he had gone to Hell and back, a scarred and broken man.<p>

He lost faith in God, an idea his timid young sister feared of ever attempting. She was devoted in religion quite excellently, and couldn't believe what words fell from his brother's mouth to her ears. While for others it fell on deaf ears, ignored with no one caring. She reached out to him, willing to take him under her wing, bring him back and the light within his frost blue eyes. But they were cold as frost itself, if Evelyn seeked dark humor.

* * *

><p><em>"They're gone...all of them. I..I lost them Eve..fallen just like the rest." he sobbed, head buried in his hands, an empty glass nearby of a strong rum.<em>

_Evelyn carefully approached him, feeling the chill of a night wind blow past. Elliot was drunk- she knew it to be certain, as he had come from the nearby tavern, and collapsed on the porch of her mansion (Rather her former husband's- as he had passed suddenly a week after their marriage when the Great War began as Evelyn had been only eighteen.) and was all alone._

_Coming alongside to stroke his back, Elliot's hand suddenly smacked hers away, causing Evelyn to tremble in fear. She was small in size, a petite, gentle girl while her brother was broad and strong. A cloud of worried filled her mind that Elliot would go as far as putting his hands on his own sister._

_"GOD BETRAYED ME! HE DAMNED ME EVELYN! Left me and my men to die in the forsaken place! Where was God when the shots were fired? What makes God so special for a man? I see him as nothing than a worthess being!" Elliot screamed, blurried eyes from his point of view to somehow able see Evelyn clearly._

_But not the watering tears in her eyes, of how broken her poor brother was._

* * *

><p>Without further notice, he announced suddenly he wished to travel to India. Evelyn had gone out of her way to loan a partial amount of the money to him for the travel despite his insistance for her not to- as he seemed shaken and possessive, wanting to seek something.<p>

A box, as her memory could recall. One of apparent high value despite it's little known history other than rumors and whispers when told after being paid to untrustworthy appearing beings, but then again, appearances can be deceiving. Either or, Evelyn found on interest in what her brother obsessed over so.

* * *

><p><em>"Just what of the box does it drive you so to insanity?" Evelyn whispered, saying the word of box in a tone of mock. Honestly, she just couldn't believe these wild ramblings her brother told of the box containing a pleasure he lusted for.<em>

_Personally, sometimes it seemed as though Elliot were blinded. He found pleasure through the sickening ways of pre-marital sex- specifically naming S&M by those disgusting hookers he would find. She hadn't come truthfully face to face with one, and didn't want to either for that matter, but knew the hints. Saw the sights._

_Elliot seemed to think otherwise as he looked to his sister in a skeptical manner of disbelief._

_"Eve you wouldn't understand! None of them do!" he said, growling tensely through the grit of his teeth, pacing about the living room in her mansion. He would visit her often, surprisingly somber when doing so, but Evelyn could suspect from the smell on his breath he was drunk. 'He's speaking in fool's tongue', she thought to herself bitterly._

_"This box, it's all I want. All I truly need. Evelyn, there's nothing left in this damned world for me! No pleasures, not the one I want more than ever to experience! I'm going to go as far as halfway across the world in pursuit for it- and so help me if you don't help me Evelyn then you're no different than all the others!" Elliot hissed, racing intently towards her face, eyes narrowed coldly._

_Backed towards the nearby coffee table, Evelyn's hands came across the small nearby sharp butter knife in the set of tea and biscuits she had brought from the kitchen. Tempted to pull it, her heart screamed in argument of against and she relaxened. Glancing nearby, she reached forth for a small amount of cash she had placed nearby in the convinence, slowly handing it to her still coldly glaring brother._

_"There there Elliot. Let- let me help you." she hushed soothingly, eyes staring intently in his cold gaze with hers in compassion._

* * *

><p>She counted the number of days, mouthed them silently while tossing and turning in her empty bed, when her brother would write her a letter in assurance he was fine. Burst in the door suddenly with a warm smile and open eyes that he was satisfied and realized all he needed was famiy and love, like the brother she once knew.<p>

She'd prefer even a drunk Elliot, collapsed on her porch and sobbing in her arms while she comforted him. Stroke his hair and nod, shush, and whisper for him- understanding every word and attempt kind words to assist from her heart.

A coldenned part of Evelyn was angered by his action. She wanted to hiss "Fine" to every response he had screamed to her face, say simply that she finally understood and got the point. That this was the life he had chosen. The one he had before, as well as her old Elliot she knew, were tossed away as though with no meaning. He obviously loved this Box even more than his own family- his own sister who was the only one who truly cared. It's too late though. Elliot made his choice, and already showed it more than once he loved that Box more than her.

And the heartbreak for how many times she hoped and prayed, that he would see this Box was of no worth.

When the number mouthed from her rosy lips was 365, her mind was set to find him. Whether collapsed drunk on the couch of a cheap, dirty motel he had found, in a sexual activity with a hooker, or with this box. Or perhaps in danger and crying for her, missing her perhaps. Realize he needed his family. And that they needed him.

His fiancé, the one who endured the horror of a painful miscarriage of hers and Elliot's child. The heartbreaking news Elliot hadn't known of, hadn't been by his fiancé, Rose, when she cried her tears of pain for him and their lost child- a son she had planned to name after him.

So now, here was she, Elliot's beautiful younger sister, Evelyn Mildred Spencer, desperately searching in the places her family never bothered to look. They had called the cops in a usual routine to her opinion, their information they gave blant. Despite the knowledge Evelyn knew, it was never used or the high reward Evelyn offered in an alternative if any cop or person took action or had knowledge as to the statis of Elliot Spencer.

In the farther, lesser tended to by the government within India, in crowded streets of poverty and those eyeing Evelyn in suspicison for her value- the money she carried that they could possily steal, or forcibly endure her in their own pleasures.

Yet to all she talked to, to all the information she gave, description and all her effort- no one knew.

It was as though Elliot Spencer ceased to have even existed.

A brave man summoning the courage to be a Captain within the horrors of the Great War, no reward but instead the torture of unimaginable scars. Broken and having lost faith, slipped from the light of life itself. Ignored and left alone, never given to any considerate hands.

And when Evelyn had learned the truth, it was too late as he had grown apart from them all. His sickened mother dying anyday now, his father that despite the strict expectation was truly proud of his son's heroic efforts, his loving fiancé that wanted to start the journey of forever with him, the caring sister who only wanted her precious, kind brother.

Upon heaing towards the docking bay on mid-morning did Evelyn learn the heartbreaking, horrifying news sent through emergency telegram by order of her father.

_Wilhelmina has passed away in her sleep from her unknown sickness. Rose took her own life, unable to life without Elliot and lead to believe he was gone._

Evelyn and Elliot's mother. Elliot's fiancé. Both were dead.

Gone.

Forever.

Tears flowing through her eyes, now ready to give up all hope for it all. She had been bound to her brother for the love she had for him so, wishing him happiness for Rose- which would never come. The depression pain he had wrongfully placed on Rose, caused by him unintentionally, added to the loss of their son, was what drew the final straw for Rose.

Wilhelmina- _Mommy._

Evelyn placed a white gloved hand to her mouth, tears streaming quickly down her cheeks as her chest heaved in sobs of pain. Running away towards the dock, not caring truly anyways if it was her ship (it was)- life was slipping away, the happiness from it for Evelyn.

Her mother, was gone by sickness the best doctors had failed to assist in curing. The would-be sister-in-law gone and best friend, taken her own life by the painful broken hearts.

Upon her running she took the briefest glanced towards a dirty pawn shop were sat a crusty man, with a suspicious look in his eye to Evelyn, glancing briefly in a stare to her as well. A chilling wind blowing past, screaming the ideal of something was up.

That this man had something to do with Elliot's disappearance/death.

But Evelyn heaved a sigh, continually crying as she shook her head to such a silly theory- returning without hope, love, or her own brother,- at the docks of a fancied ship awaiting to take her back.

_"Elliot...did you blow away with the puffies when we were children? Go wherever the wind to take you? A calm, gnetle breeze or a rough wind? Are you at peace? Hug Mommy for me, and give Rose a kiss. Oh, Elliot, she needs you. She died for you. I'd die for you- I'd have done anything for you, my big brother, because you were a part of my heart and life. God I loved you, even when you stumbled and fell into darkness. God, I pray you're no longer in that darkness or pain please. I love you too much to bear your pain..." _Evelyn whispered to herself, in what would've been a kept thought to herself, for her fallen forever brother.

On the first page of Elliot's story, a kindly and brave man with such high promise and expectation. A light brighter than life itself, which he enjoyed. The Great War, the suffering and pain he endured, even Evelyn would've never thought could've been so evil? When she hadn't known at first, he was her hero for his bravery even if no one else believed.

Even angels have their wicked schemes, but oh Elliot. Elliot took that to new extremes- which Evelyn painfully felt a stab to her heart as she wondered if that was what caused his downfall. The pleasure he wanted- or perhaps that Box that drove him to near insanity...to lose his mind despite him always being the brother she loved so.

Half sane as she stared at the darkness, the cool crisp air blowing another gentle yet chilling wind as she stood outside upon the first class deck, onboard the high class ship she had taken. One of her brows arched, though not in a devious or wicked way, and eyes staring blankly and emotionless as her mouth moved in the slightest to call for the wind.

_"Where did you go Elliot?"_

* * *

><p>Evelyn remarried to a kind man, a former World War soldier himself. Almost happily in love- almost. But Evelyn tragically died in childbirth after the birth of her twin boys, her second and third child as she left behind as well as four year old daughter named Rose. One of the sons was named Richard, after her husband and his father, while the other...oh the other was, for an unknown reason as Evelyn had never mentioned she had a brother due to the painful reminder she'd go through if she dids so, named Elliot.<p>

Evelyn was barely over thirty when she died. Her cause of death unknown when she was someone with a loving family and so beautiful herself.

To some, she was bound in Heaven forever for an endless search to find her lost brother- said ot have found happily her mother, well again, and Rose, cradling a baby boy in her arms- but no such Elliot.

No, he was nowhere to be found within what was supposed to be this perfect place.

Sometimes, if you listen closely to the weeping wind on what appeared as gloomy days, the wind whispered the very words Evelyn spoke.

* * *

><p>Upon taking another soul to Hell, Xipe Totec froze at the strangely familiar whisper of a woman's voice, swearing he heard one call someone through in a pained cry.<p>

_"Where did you go, Elliot?"_

* * *

><p><strong>*resist urge to cry but fails* WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! This broke my heart to write! I feel so sorry for Evelyn! And Rose! And Elliot! And for some reason kind of pissed off at the Guardian Keeper.<strong>


End file.
